Talk:Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (Manga)
Origin animated It appears that the Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin manga may be getting animated soon, according to ANN. --Zeikfried, Transient Astro☆ Scientist 11:51, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Gundam Age leaked it on the 22nd, the officiall announcements going to be saturday. We'll update this page once more news comes outGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 06:40, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Alternate pages for MS/MA Would anyone have any specific opposition to creating "origin" specific pages for the mobile weapons in the origin??? considering there are some significant changes in many suits. Any thoughts? Denbo786 20:17, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I guess should also have new items for the manga. MS Gundam the Origin Official Guidebook http://www.filefactory.com/file/997f16/n/gundam_origin_guide.zip :Hmm.. I don't know. I understand that we have separate articles for the Gundam or the Prototype Gundam since they do have different model numbers, but the other cases are quite the same as the cases of the Anime/OVA versions of the MS in Gundam Wing.. HPZ - O.N.E. 20:36, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I love how you have a done a 180 on this in only five months, since you said the complete opposite back then. Denbo786 (talk) 07:13, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh really ? Yet, I didn't create a new page for the Guntank from the Origin.. =( I created two pages for the Guncannon Unit 1 and Unit 2.. both of them have a different model number ("I understand that we have separate articles for the Gundam or the Prototype Gundam since they do have different model numbers", that's what I've said months ago and I applied it, didn't I ?). HPZ - O.N.E. - Captain Moe FTW ! (talk) 07:25, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::I give you the Guncannon page(s) since they are different units, but i was speaking more along the lines of the second part of your argument "Anime/OVA versions" like for Wing. The Wing MS design did not serve to change any of the established facts about their respective MS history (barring Wing Zero with its Neo Bird Mode, and minor weapon changes with other suits). Origin retcons some specific facts about the original Gundam, such as the number of units/specific units aboard ship(s), its pilots, who piloted what and MS development history, & so on. ::::But regardless more pages about more mobile suits can only be a good thing, considering all of the subtle nuances/differences/variations associated with origin, i feel its better to provide as many pages as possible to avoid any potential conflicts in the future, such as deployment history/development etc. Denbo786 (talk) 08:06, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::Actually, don't get me wrong. I agree completely with you. I'd really like to create pages for the EW version of the Gundam from Wing. More now because the Master Grades (actual official material) give them different names. They all have "EW" in their names. But that's maybe not enough to split the pages according to the Wiki policy.. HPZ - O.N.E. - Captain Moe FTW ! (talk) 18:13, September 13, 2012 (UTC)